For Noelle
by maniwashere
Summary: Sooo, Noelle was bored. I wrote this. 'Cause she was bored. :3


Wheee~

**A Noelle is Bored!Fic by Mani :D**

Noelle and Cammie were tramping through the giant forest of Philadelphia one day, trying to find the right route that would take them to Mani's house near the lake of the ghetto woods of Coatesville. It was kind of dark outside, but they could still see because they had super night vision powers. However, Mani is black, so sometimes it's hard to find her.

The followed the magical, but cracked, dirt paved road of I-95 to a place unknown, and then took a magic carpet to the King of Prussia Mall, which wasn't too far from them. After shopping for things to give to the magical Mani (because Mani must be presented with gifts when she is visited. Expensive gifts), they once again set off on their journey to find her. However, it was difficult, because it was starting to get cold. And because Mani is, of course, black. It was almost completely dark.

"I think we're lost," Cammie said as she tramped down the road.

"We're not lost, Cammie!" Noelle said happily. "We're on the magical road of 202. We'll get there in no time!" She started to skip down the road and shout, ". TROLOLOLLOLOLOLOLO." Then Cammie hit her in the head.

It took the two of them two days to reach the special super ghetto woods of Coatesville. They saw a group of people with guns and tried to stay away from them, hiding behind one of the brightly colored trees that had been painted and decorated by the Hispanic people in the ghetto woods. Noelle was fascinated by how pretty the trees were. She cut a piece of the bark off, but then the Hispanic people shouted at her. However, Noelle knew how to speak Spanish, so she yelled at them until they screamed and ran away.

Cammie and Noelle tramped on the small dirt road that led them from the super ghetto town of Coatesville into one of its suburbs, The Magical Pixie Land of East Fallowfield. East Fallowfield was a pretty place and was full of non-Ghetto people like Mani. It made them happy. The only thing that they had to fear was being killed by one of the farmers and buried in a farm where no one would ever find them. But somehow, they managed to survive. But we'll get to that.

They tramped up the road called Buck Run until they got to Strasburg. But they knew that Mani's house was just off of Buck Run Road, so they continued on through The Magical Pixie Land of East Fallowfield. They knew that Mani's house lay just on the horizon! "Wheeeee!" Noelle said. "We're almost there, we're almost there!"

Noelle and Cammie skipped to the place where the road called Buck Run met the road called Doe Run. "Oh my gosh!" Noelle said. "THEY'RE ALL NAMED AFTER DEER!"

Cammie hit her again, and Noelle fell down. But she quickly got up and giggled, then went on her way. They turned onto Doe Run Road and made a quick stop on the store of Triple Freshness, called Triple Fresh. They got some food to present to the magical Mani. After that, they went back onto the road and went back the way they came. Then they got to the road called Buck Run and turned to the left, and passed the weird road of Loop, which should not have existed. They ran down the road and passed the strange house with a bunch of kids and the sign that said SLOW!CHILDREN.

They got to the fork that went between the road of Buck Run and the road of Glenrose. They turned onto Glenrose, and then Noelle dropped her bags. "OH MY GOSH, PICK THOSE UP!" Cammie said. "THE MAGICAL MANI WILL KILL YOU IF SHE SEES THAT THEY WERE DROPPED!" Noelle scrambled to pick up the bags, and wiped them off to make sure that they didn't look like they were dropped.

Quickly after turning onto the road of Glenrose, they were faced with the drive of Somerset. Trees surrounded Somerset Drive, and it led to a lake where the magical Mani lived. Noelle skipped down the road until she reached the first curve where the drive of Bedford lay. "Keep going," Cammie told her. "You have to stay on the road of Somerset."

"Okey dokey!" Noelle said, skipping again. However, she quickly fell. Cammie picked her up and then they both walked.

They faced the hill that led to the magical Mani's home then. "I don't want to walk up that hill, Cammie!" Noelle said.

"We have to, Noelle!" Cammie said. "We have no choice. The magical Mani is expecting us. And if we don't show up soon, she'll use her magical Mani!Powers to cast a spell on the entire world!"

"OH NO!" Noelle screamed. "COME ON, CAMMIE, WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" Noelle started to run up the hill, and Cammie followed her quickly.

They reached the top of the hill and arrived at the drive of Somerset, number 16. They were faced with another hill, but this one went down and led to a black car that should've been destroyed the moment it arrived at the house. Beside the house that Mani lived in was the lake, but it was empty.

"I think we should go in," Noelle said. "Come on, let's do it."

"Okay!" Cammie said happily. They ran up the sidewalk and jumped on the porch. "Noelle, ring the doorbell!"

"Okay!" Noelle shouted. She rang the doorbell and then jumped back, waiting for Mani to answer.

The door opened, and Noelle and Cammie saw the magical Mani standing before them. They bowed down to her and presented her with her gifts. "For you, the magical Mani!" they both said at the same time.

"Good, you brought my things," the magical Mani said. "You are permitted to come in now."

Noelle and Cammie walked into the magical Mani's house, seeing the ugliness that it was. Mani quickly led them to her room. "Are we going to have fun, guys? You better have brought the right stuff."

"We're going to have fun, the magical Mani!" Cammie and Noelle said obligingly. "We promise!"

Mani emptied the bags out on her bed. "Good. You got the right stuff," she said.

They spent the rest of the afternoon and night playing with Play-Doh, Moonsand, playing music, and drinking coffee.


End file.
